


Infant Adored

by Monster Merlin (ScribeAzari)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Asriel, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Undertale, undertale headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAzari/pseuds/Monster%20Merlin
Summary: As their new child finally enters the world, Toriel and Asgore marvel at the little life now theirs to love.





	Infant Adored

“Oh my...”

Breathless, Asgore gazed in awe at the small wriggling form he could finally behold. The kid had arrived, and they were already capturing his heart. Fluffy little ears twitching at his words, their little head turned towards him, dark eyes peering inquisitively out in search of the source. “Look, Gorey, they know you!” Toriel exclaimed, her warm tones tired but delighted, and Asgore could feel a goofy smile spreading its way across his features.

“So I see!” He chuckled, leaning closer to press his nose to hers, before moving to give the baby a little nuzzle as well. A tiny paw collided with his snout, and his new child released a reedy gigglish bleat of amusement, echoed faintly by their mother. Before too long, Asgore was laughing as well, unable to resist the feeling of giddiness bubbling up within him.

He wanted everyone to see this wonderful little life he and Toriel had made together, to shout from the battlements to the Underground at large and tell them that a new heir was born. Oh, and they had Tori's toebeans! So soft and pink and sweet – those squishy little pads looked so very dainty, and so full of life.

Toriel's deep sunset eyes were full of warmth as she watched her husband grow steadily more excited – it was really quite endearing. “Would you like to hold them, dear?” She asked, feeling her own soul whirling with wonderment all the while. There was no question in either of their minds what the answer was going to be, but it had to be asked.

In almost no time at all, she was gently settling their child into Asgore's arms, while the pair of them marvelled at how small the little one was. At that moment, Asgore could not have been more grateful for the dolls Tori had suggested they practice with – he knew he would have been far more nervous about holding an infant without preparation.

The child squirmed slightly, but seemed relatively unruffled by this turn of events, and Toriel wondered whether this was perhaps too good to be true – but then again, there was no rule that said babies  _ must _ make a racket when they are new, and the child  _ had _ made sound, so they were probably fine.

“I don't know about you, but I think they look more like an Asriel than a Torgore. Am I right?” Asgore asked, regarding their little bundle of fuzz with a speculative eye. The former was a daintier name, and this youngling seemed to have inherited a touch more of Toriel's softness of feature than his own, perhaps shaggier qualities. Asriel, to the king, sounded as though it fit much more closely than Torgore, which to him bespoke a thicker-furred infant.

It was an old tradition to name children with a combination of their parents' names, though it was one that not everyone followed. Considering Asgore's well-known foibles in the naming department, and Toriel's affection for the nostalgic practice, the pair had decided to make use of it. “Hmmm, I think you might be right... Asriel it is, then!” She replied, booping the child's snootle lightly, causing them to blink owlishly. Was it normal to feel so borne aloft by all of this? Toriel almost felt as though she could float up to meet the ceiling.

“When do you think we will know?” A question that had been rolling around in both of their minds for a while now, but Toriel could not help but voice it. For many, though not all, types of monster, children were not born male, female, or really anything definite besides 'baby'. Being made mostly of magic, a monster's form was tied quite closely to their identity, and grew with their sense of self. While Toriel had been certain in her femininity quite early on, according to her parents, others – like Asgore, for instance – took a while longer to figure themselves out. 

Taking a moment to ponder the matter, Asgore made a soft, non-committal noise, uncertain. “I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth. I'm sure it will become apparent in due course, however – it's just one of those things. Hmm, but you know, I'll bet it will be quite a journey.” Their eyes met, both sets vibrant with hope for the future, and they beamed at almost the same moment, lost in each other and the promise their tomorrows held.

“Yes... and one we will take with them, every step of the way.” Toriel replied, and in their minds' eyes, they could see themselves watching as their little one grew. They could hear their exultation at their child's first words, first wobbly steps – they could see the tiredness to come, and the fulfilment it could lead to. Helping their child learn to draw, to write – being there for them when they were hurt or upset – seeing them one day grow up healthy and strong in their soul, just as they themselves were in their moment of dreaming. 

Though each was in their own little world, it would be difficult to perceive where one's hope met the other's, if both were taken together. Really, they might as well have been thinking in synchrony with one another.

They were snapped out of their daze when Asriel scrunched up their face, hints of reddish pink beneath the fur, and bawled their hunger to the world. Asgore startled, but recovered himself quickly, passing Asriel's squirming form over as carefully as he could. Toriel murmured soothingly to the baby, guiding them to where they could find sustenance, before meeting Asgore's eyes.

An unspoken message seemed to pass between them, and they smiled again. “Would you like me to fetch something for you, Tori?” After bringing someone new into life, Asgore felt sure  _ he _ would want some kind of pick-me-up, if it was him, so he thought he probably ought to ask. The new baby's needs were certainly important – but they were being met, and it was just as important to remember that Toriel had needs as well.

“Some iced tea would be lovely, if you would not mind bringing me some.” Came the soft reply, met with a nod, and Asgore set off for the kitchens, with one last look back at his beloved and his child before he passed the doorway. Life really was wonderful, despite all the hardships of being forced underground, if it could bring them joy such as this.


End file.
